Darkseid vs Dragon Ball
by JRTPuppies
Summary: Darkseid apears in universe 7 and it's up to Goku and his freinds but mostly Goku to stop him.
1. Darkseid invades earth

After the tournoment of power Goku trained in an attempt to control his new power, the ultra instinct tecnique. But his plans are cut short as a strange creature comes down to control earth life. Goku senses high levels of devine ki, he intant transmissions to the source. "Hi I'm Goku! I sensed you were super strong so let's fight!" The god of apocolypes just looks at the sayin sensing his power 'He has alot of power, he may even rival Superman. But even he isn't anywhere near my best.' "Hm. A single blast from my omega beams would vaporize you"

Goku just gets excited "Even if that's true that just gives me a new goal. Getting stronger than you" Darkseid decides to humor him and fight. He throws a casual backhand but Goku grabs it and kicks him in the gut sending him flying. "Merely a lucky shot" he goes on defence and Goku instant transmissions behind him kicking him over and over rapidly "STILL LUCKY!?" Darkseid sees he's bleeding amd gets serious. He starts to overpower him until Goku tells him "Heh. You thought I was done?" He screams to the heavens and his hair turns gold.

Will the power of a super sayin stop this powerful threat? Find out next chapter


	2. A super sayin vs a god

Last time our hero Goku found a new fight. But when he proves quite tough he pulls out a game changer the super sayin transfotmation. What will happen next? Find out now as the story continues.

Darkseid is taken by suprize 'How did he get so strong? No matter' he gets knocked away fast "Sorry. Left yourself wide open" the 2 imediatly fight eachother. Goku with the advantage this time. Darkseid fires his omega beams to erase him but Goku tanks it though he struggles. "Hm. Those weren't full power. If they were you'd be reduced to nothing." Goku smirks "Test that go full force" Darkseid fires stronger omega beams but Goku jumps out of the way in Darkseids face and jumps away just in time to mske them hit Darkseid heavily damaging him.

Goku puts hit hands at his sides "Kame-" begining to charge "Hame-" Darkseid grabs his throat stopping him "What fool anounces his attacks?"

As Goku struggles his freinds see he's in trouble and rush to his aid. With a barradge of attacks they gorce Darkseid to let Goku go.

As Goku struggled against the powerfull Darkseid his freinds come to his aid. Will it be enough?


	3. Darkseid vs the Z fighters

Last time Goku was in serious trouble until his freinds came to save him. Now the battle continues.

Vegeta tells them "You help Kakarot recover. I'll take the freak" and goes super sayin blue. He imediatly beats him to a pulp. "Kakarot has a rediculous habit of never going all out. But you'll find I'm very different" Darkseid turns red and grows to a massive size too big to stay on the earth. Vegeta charges up "Galic gun!" and blasts at Darkseid "FIRE!" It does nothing.

Darkseid "You shall perform my will" Vegeta laughs "Fear won't make me work for you"

"But the omega effect will" Darkseid blasts him until he breaks Vegeta whom he makes beat up all the Z fighters.

Goku gets here to save them just in time and goes super sayin blue.

Things are escalating quickly. Things only seem to be getting worse. Will things improve for our Goku and his freinds?


	4. Vegeta the servent (Can Goku free him?)

Wgeb we last left off Vegeta was seriously owning Darkseid but after a substatial power boist he was helpless against the omega effect.

Vegeta goes assended super sayin blue and the two fight pretty evenly. "You know Vegeta? I kinda miss fighting you. Though these aren't the circumstances I hoped we'd fight in." Vageta shugs "Whatever. The fight will be over soon enough." Vegeta uses a fully charged final flash but he then runs out of energy and loses the fight. Goku knocks him back to his senses. Vegeta gets mad "HOW DARE YOU USE ME FOR A PUPPET!" he attacks full force. Goku realizes Darkseid is too strong but gets and idea, he instant transmissions away.

What could Goku be planning? Find out next chapter


	5. Darkseid vs Vegeta (Poor prince)

Last time Goku saved Vegeta but to enact his plan Vegeta needs to stall.

Vegeta hits Darkseid. He does nothing "This feble effort insults me" Vegeta gets him with all he's got left. Doing nothing. "Pathetic waste of time" Slaps Vegeta down without effort. "I'll give you your fight. I'll only use one hand" the sayin prince coughs blood and does hus best to stand up only to be slapped down again. He breathes heavily. "You cannot defeat me." Vegeta smiles "I know that. But still..." gets up "I have to try"

He gets shot with the omega beams and erased "Good ridance" "HEY!" he looks up

What did he see? Read the next chapter to find out


	6. Goku steps up, but will it be enough?

"HEY!" Darkseid looks up "HERE'S A WELCOMING GIFT! IT'S FROM THE PEOPLE OF EARTH!" Goku tosses the spirit bomb. Darkseid pushes it back with his eyes. Goku goes super sayin blue and puts his own power into it, pushing it twards Darkseid. It skatters him across space. But Darkseid fixes his body and gets pissed. He shoots Goku who flies back to earth and exhales as he was holding his breathe. He charges a kamehameha "Kio ken! TIMES TWENTY!" and fires. Darkseid blinks it back at him.

Goku dodges and grows quiet, his hair turns silver. Half the multiverse fills with his battle aura. Darkseid 'Wait? He seems to grow stronger the more he yells. So screaming makes you stronger in this world' he shouts at the top of his lungs and actually does manage to power up.


	7. Clash of titans:The multiversal showdown

The two are swapping blows like crazy. A clash of fists makes the entire multiverse shake. Eventually Goku beats Darkseid into a weaker state but the strain takee it's toll. Daekseid tries to kill him then but is stopped by Gohan. "Just like we planned Goten" Goten nods and Goku quickly picks up "Family kamehameha!" All 3 fire. The 3 go super sayin. Gohan goes mystic. "It's not enough! We just need a little more!"

A woman steps in. Gohan and Goten look shocked "Mom!" Chi Chi says "I care about your future more than fighting, but if I don't help you won't have a future! FAMILY-" she puts her hands in with the others "KAMEHAMEHA!" just that little bit drove it over the edge and incinerated Darkseid. They breathe a sigh of relief "It's over."


End file.
